So Believe
by Panic Switch
Summary: TF: '07 Movie After seeing strange cars circling her school, Paris decides to investigate. When her friends see no harm in these cars, she has to go it alone. She has no idea what she's gotten herself into.
1. Everyday Life

Wow, I haven't posted something in forever! If I have any readers who have read my other stories, I know what you're thinking, why am I not updating them? The thing is, I'm starting to lose interest in the Twilight one, and I'm trying to figure out where to go with the other one. I will finish them eventually, but it may take a while.

Also, the story takes place in April of this year, and the movie happened about a month beforehand.

Sorry for the long A/N, but I just wanted to clear some things up… not that you were asking…

Disclaimer for the whole story: I do not own anything, except the plot. I will be sure to notify you if I do, in fact, own something. All of the people at the school and such are REAL people, so I don't own them.

PS: I listened to "So Believe" and "You're Gonna Go Far Kid" while writing this. They may or may not have inspired some ideas.

PSS: **Bold** means nonverbal communication and _Italics _means thoughts… but only my thoughts. On with the story!

* * *

Ch. 1 Everyday Life

_2: 45_. I sighed, five more minutes. It was so close, yet so far away. I tapped my pen on my desk and shook my foot in anticipation. I could have been working on homework, but I couldn't concentrate. There were still four more days of school until spring break and I could hardly wait. Paying attention was hard enough, but doing the actual work? I surprised that I even got anything done that day.

I looked back at the clock _2:49_. I smiled, stood up, and put my chair on my desk. Other students followed suit and we all crowded by the door. Everyone began talking to their friends as we waited for the bell to ring. I stayed silent since none of my close friends were in my class.

_DING! DING! DING! DING!_

The door flew open, and we all surged through it. I was able to squeeze through with getting crushed, and I made a sharp right turn to get to my locker. I barely took five steps before I heard someone behind me running. Over my left shoulder I saw my friend Carrie running up to me. She slowed to a stop. "Hello," she said in her happy tone, "How are you?"

I rolled my eyes before responding. "You asked me that before school, at nutrition, and at lunch and I was fine _all_ of those times too."

"Oh, ok, sorry," she replied. I sighed. 'Sorry' had to be her favorite word. She said it all the time, even when she didn't do anything wrong. We got to our lockers and began to get our stuff out.

As I started to put stuff in my bag, I felt a slight shove on my right. I looked up to see Jenny at her locker, which was to the right of mine. "Hey," I said to her.

"Hi," she answered, without looking up from her lock. I looked past her and saw Rebecca struggling to get her own lock open. Her lock just didn't like to cooperate. I looked around for Samantha, but didn't see her.

Frowning I asked, "Where's Samantha?"

"I'm right here!" I looked down and saw Samantha on the ground next to Rebecca. She was zipping up her backpack. _Man she's fast._

Scanning my own locker, I didn't see anything else I needed, so I slammed it before turning around. "Hey," I gained my friends' attention, "is we all still having a sleepover on Friday?"

Rebecca nodded her head, "It's gonna be at my house. So come over around… five-ish?"

"Yeah, sounds good to me."

"Yup, I'm free."

"Me too."

"I can't come." We all looked at Samantha. "I'm visiting my grandparents for most of spring break, and we're leaving on Friday."

I frowned, but didn't say anything.

We all started walking towards the front of the school in silence, because there was really nothing to talk about. _Guess we _all_ had a pretty boring day._

"OH!" Jenny shouted suddenly. I winced slightly at how loud she was. _Although, I could be wrong…_ "I think the school has a stalker now!"

I gave Jenny one of my Paris-looks, as Rebecca calls them. "What the heck does _that_ mean?" I asked her.

"It means that I saw this car circle the school like a bazillion times during PE."

Samantha asked her what it looked like. "It was yellow, with a black stripe on the hood."

Rebecca frowned, "Should we report them?"

"Pssh, no," I said while readjusting my bag's strap, "We'll just wait 'til someone gets kidnapped and _then_ report them."

My friends all stared at me, probably not knowing if I was kidding or not. I sighed, "They were probably just lost, I mean, the roads in some places here can get confusing."

At the school gate, we said bye to Rebecca and Samantha, because they were picked up right there. Jenny, Carrie, and I walked a little ways longer before breaking off. Carrie and Jenny crossed the street, while I continued down the sidewalk.

As I approached my car, I saw a certain yellow go speeding past. There were honks at it, but it didn't slow down. It made a sharp right up a street that I never saw anyone use except to park on. And today, my mom was parked on it.

I saw my dog, Lassie, stick her head out one of the back windows. She yapped happily as I got closer to the car. I opened the passenger door and climbed in, throwing my bag on the ground in front of me.

Instead of the usual 'Hello, how was school today?' I got from my mom, she decided to rant to me. "Did you _see_ how fast that car was going?"

I mumbled a hello to her, but was clearly ignored as she kept going. "Honestly! They could've killed someone!"

"The key word here is _could_ have."

My mom sighed, "I just wish people would think before they do something stupid."

"Me too," I replied. Before my mom could start telling me tales of her day, I slipped on my headphones and turned my iPod on. The song 'So Believe' began to play, as I looked out my window as we drove home.

* * *

That night, I was having trouble concentrating on my math homework. The yellow car from earlier was on my mind. There was something different about that car, but I didn't know what. I tried to shake the feeling, but it came back as I was trying to fall asleep. I was able to distract myself, though, by worrying about the next day at school.

* * *

Morning was a rush as I ate breakfast, got dressed, and gathered my schoolwork. During the drive to school, I willed the lights to stay green, hoping to get to school at least a few minutes before the bell rang.

As my mom got into the drop off lane, I scanned the main road for any unusual cars. To my surprise, I saw the yellow car, but this time it was accompanied by an identical red one. Upon closer inspection, however, I noticed that it was not the same build as the car from yesterday. And it didn't have a black stripe.

I didn't know if I should be glad or disappointed. I didn't have time to choose, though, because the five-minute bell rang as I got out of the car. I said a quick 'Bye', and walked into the school. I grumbled as I unlocked my locker, put my stuff away, and got my things for PE. Ugh. How I hated PE. _And then I have math, and after that, science with the classmates from Hell._ Today was gonna be a long day.

By the time lunch rolled around, I was tired physically and mentally. We had had to run for 22 minutes straight in PE. With the teacher, Mr. S, right there, no one dared stop for fear of being yelled at. Math wasn't very enjoyable, because we did a new section and had a test that Thursday. I sat down out our usual table, with Rebecca and Jenny to my left. Samantha and Carrie came a few minutes later, as we ended up getting out earlier than they did. As I began to eat, a flash of red caught my eye. Looking up, I saw the two cars from that morning go by. _Ok, maybe they know the person from yesterday. _I decided to count how many times they came around.

After watching the two cars for a few minutes, I was interrupted by Carrie. "Paris? Did you hear what I said?"

I blinked a few times before looking at her, "Huh? Oh, you said something?" Carrie nodded, but the turned to talk to Samantha. I felt kinda bad, but I felt that this was important. _Now where was I? Oh yeah, four times_.

At around the seventh time I saw the two cars, we were done eating. We went to our English class from the previous year and fooled around in there. The dreaded bell rang, signaling that we had ten minutes to get to our class and begin our daily SSR.

It was hard for me to read, which was very unusual. All of those strange cars were on my mind. I wanted to tell my friends, but didn't want to get them worked up over nothing. By the time SSR was over I had barely read a page of my book. I sighed and went to my next class. Science. Oh, the class I dreaded most. It wasn't because it was hard. No, it was because I had the worst classmates _ever_.

* * *

_C'mon, c'mon, only three more minutes._ Time seemed to move slower the closer it got to 2:50. I opened my book and attempted to read, but it was no use. I heard people getting, and did so myself. I put my chair on the desk and waited by the door for the bell to ring.

Once outside, I jogged to my locker. I stuffed my things into my bag and started to walk off without waiting for my friends. I wanted to try to get a glimpse of those two cars.

"Hey!" I turned around to see Jenny calling after me. "Where are ya going?" she asked.

"Uh," I racked my brain for an excuse. "I, uh, have to go somewhere." Before the others noticed what I was doing, I started walking to the gates of the school. My eyes searched the road and I almost bumped into a few people while doing so. Then I spotted them. They came down the road I was walking by and turned up the same street as the yellow car did the day before. Granted, these ones didn't go as fast.

It was then that I decided that I needed to investigate. Something about these cars wasn't sitting right with me. As I continued walking to my car, I formulated a plan.

* * *

A/N : Woot! I got the first chapter up! The next will follow soon. I know, this one is kinda boring. I don't really like it that much, but it'll have to do for now. I was just itchin' to start typing this! REVIEW AND FAVORITE PLEASE! (I'm so demanding)

-Panic Switch


	2. Discovery

A/N: Heyy, special thanks to KisaraCrystal for being my first reviewer on this story and my friend speckatch for actually reading it (it's usually only Twilight stuff she reads)! And thanks to everyone else who has read it! Now, on to the story!

-Edit- I realized that part of this chapter got cut out. If you have read this chapter, please scroll down to the bottom to read the added part!

* * *

Ch. 2 Discovery

The next morning I put my plan into action. So during the drive to school I turned to my mom, "Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Rebecca is gonna walk home today and I wanted to tag along." My mom frowned. She knew that Rebecca only walked to Carrie's house (and even _that_ was rare), which was very close to the school. "There's something up with her mom's car and her dad has to be somewhere. I just thought I would keep her company, since she lives near us."

"I could give Rebecca a ride home," my mom offered, probably trying to be nice.

"Uh," I had to come up with an excuse, fast," Well, we were thinking of stopping at Starbucks to talk about what we could do at Washington DC."

My mom gave me a puzzled look, "I didn't know Rebecca was going to Washington DC." During spring break all of the 8th graders had the opportunity to go to Washington DC for five days. Carrie and I were going, but no one else in our group was.

I did my most convincing eye roll, "Well, I _told_ you she was going. You probably just forgot."

"No," Mom said, still not buying my story, "You told me that only you and Carrie were going."

I gritted my teeth in frustration. "I meant to tell you, then," I insisted. "If you drive Rebecca home, we won't have time to talk."

_Don't say anything else, don't say anything else. _

"Well, ok. If you really want to." _Score!_

I smiled as my mom pulled up in front of the school. "I'll be home around four," I told her while getting out of the car.

As she drove off, I looked for my target of the day on the road. The only car that caught my eye was a sleek, silver sports car. _Expensive, new looking, fast driving car? Check. _I smirked and walked into the school.

* * *

The school day went by slowly, but finally came to an end. I walked out of the school with my friends, having decided it would be less suspicious to wait for them. They would ask questions if I walked out on them again, and I didn't have an excuse this time.

"Bye Jenny, bye Carrie."

"Bye," they said in unison. I watched them cross the street until the silver car passed by. Resisting the urge to run after it, I walked at a slightly-faster-than-normal pace. It turned up that same street as the other cars had. I silently cheered, and followed it.

As I was about to round the corner, I stopped. Fear began to set in. What if these people were dangerous? What if they were looking for stray kids that they could just kidnap? _Calm down, they had plenty of chances to do something like that._ But what if they were waiting for a chance like this?

I considered not going down the road, but I got another feeling. They didn't seem hostile in any way. It almost seemed like they were trying to _protect_ us. And if worst came to worst, there were a lot of people around, considering the school had just let out.

Gathering up my courage, I began to walk down the road after the silver car. It was almost gone from sight, since there was a turn in the road. When it turned, I took off running. It wasn't like they could see me, and I needed to catch up.

I got to the turn, my shoulder hurting from carrying my bag. I decided that it would be safe if I left it, and leaned it against the wall next to the street. Peeking around the corner, as to not draw attention to myself, I saw the silver car. It made another turn, so I was able to run again.

The road, it turned out, lead to other houses. But a quick turn off the road and you would be headed towards the mountains. And the silver car did just that. With no corners to hide behind, I settled for trees and brush instead.

No sooner had the houses disappeared from view, I saw three other cars. The silver one was headed right for them. _Ha! I _knew_ that they were all together!_

I stayed behind one of the trees as the silver car approached the others. My jaw dropped at what happened after that. The four cars in front of me _transformed_ into huge robots. "Oh, my, _God_," I whispered to myself. Once, again, I wasn't sure if I should be scared or not. Not that it really mattered, as I was so stunned by the site I couldn't move.

Then they began talk, so I listened in.

"Well, there were signals of 'Cons, but I couldn't hunt 'em down," said the silver one. "Don't think any of 'em humans saw me."

_Hunt them down?_ Fear started up again. I took a tiny step back, but, being as lucky as I am, I stepped on a twig. I saw the taller yellow look over in my direction, "You'd be wrong about that." All of the robots looked over in my direction.

My heart started pounding as they walked towards me. Although, it was more from excitement than from fright. The silver one bent down and smiled at me. "Hey, lil' lady. No need to be afraid, we won't hurt ya. I'm Jazz."

Resisting to urge to scream, faint, and run, I settled for staring in disbelief. The one that had seen me first scoffed a bit, "Pretty sure you just broke it."

The silver one, Jazz?, looked over his shoulder, "The last thin' we need is a human who's scared of us and runnin' around tellin' everyone else about us." It- he turned back towards me, "Honest, we ain't here to hurt ya."

My eyes widened and it took a few moments for me to find my voice, "Wha... what _are _you?"

"The simple answer? Alien robots, as ya humans call us," Jazz answered.

"Why are you still even talking to it? We don't need more meat bags hanging around us," the taller yellow one sneered. I was slightly taken aback by his agression. He seemed to notice as his glare went from Jazz to me, "You scared of us or something?"

His eyes bore into me and I lost my voice for a moment. When I found it again, I managed to say, "I wouldn't call it scared, more like…surprised."

Jazz chuckled, "I guess it is a lil' strange. I'll introduce these guys for ya. That one," he pointed to the smaller yellow one, "is Bumblebee." He gave a small wave at hearing his name, "The red one is Sideswipe and the other yellow one is Sunstreaker. They're twin brothers." Sideswipe grinned at me, but Sunstreaker just glared.

"I'm Paris."

"Like the city?" Jazz asked.

"Erm, kinda. I wasn't named after it, but it's spelled the same." I shifted uncomfortably. "So," I said, not really sure how to ask, "What, do I get mind wiped now or something?"

Sunstreaker snorted, "Now there's an idea." His brother nudged his shoulder a bit. Sunstreaker crossed his arms and looked the other way.

Jazz laughed at my proposal. "Haven't heard that one before. Nah, even if we could do that to humans we probably would refrain from doin' it." He smiled, "No need to worry 'bout anythin' like that."

I smiled back. _This is sooo cool!_ I couldn't believe that I was standing there, talking to alien robots. "And is there a certain reason you're on Earth? Or did you just crash land here?"

Bumblebee answered my question, "I came here first, to scout the place. We were looking for something from our planet."

My eyes widened, "What was it?"

He didn't get the chance to answer my question, because he was cut off by Sunstreaker shouting. "Hey!" I looked around to see the Autobots had all tensed up, weapons withdrawn.

Sunstreaker growled and pointed his gun (wait, isn't that his arm?) at something in the trees. It looked like a bird. _Why are they freaked out about a bird?_

The bird then let out a mechanical screech before flying away. _Huh, now that didn't sound like a normal bird sound..._

"What exactly was that?"

Jazz looked at me, "Laserbeak, one of our enemies." _Great, thanks for bringing your enemies to Earth, buddy._ Jazz looked back up to the jet and lowered his weapon.

I saw Bumblebee's optics widen, "He saw her." He looked at me, "The Decepticons have been targeting humans that we know. Laserbeak was staring right at you."

"Wait, you mean your robotic alien enemies are going to try and kill me now?" What the hell had I just gotten myself into? I wanted to meet cool alien robots, not be killed by them.

They all looked at each other.

I asked, "What's gonna happen to me?"

"They're gonna find out all they can about you, and attack you when you least expect it," Sunstreaker growled.

Jazz sighed and put a hand behind his neck. He seemed to be the leader and I assumed he was deciding what to do. "I guess one of us'll have to stay here for a while and make sure you stay safe."

"But Prime needs all of us back at the base," Sideswipe said. I realized that that was the time he had said anything with me there. He didn't sound as... agressive as his brother.

"It's either that or we bring her with us."

"There are already humans in the base being protected from 'Cons. One more isn't that big a deal."

"I'd have to comm Prime about it first... but it seems to be the best option."

"Whoa, time out!" I shouted. "Do I get a say in this? At all?"

After sighing in defeat, Jazz kneeled down again. "Here's the deal. Prime, our leader, needs all of us back at the base pronto. You need one of us here to make sure you'll be alright. Now, both of those things can't happen. What can happen is that you come with us back to our base."

My eyes widened in alarm, "What? Now way! What the hell am I supposed say to my mom? 'Hey, I have to leave for a while because apparently some alien robots are trying to kill me and these other alien robots say they'll protect me'?"

Sunstreaker stepped up beside Jazz, "Look, we aren't as concerned about you dying as we are about the 'Cons revealing that we're here. The last thing we need is for some investigation to happen. Either you _come_ with us, or we'll _take _you."

"Ok, ok, ok," I said quickly. "I'm off for Spring break in two days... just give me 'til then to come up with a cover story." Sunstreaker, seeming satisfied with my answer, grunted and went back over to his brother. Sideswipe had a frown on his face, and whispered something to Sunstreaker.

Jazz shoke his head, "Really Sunshine? Had to scare her into coming with us?" He stood back up, causing me to back away from him a bit. "Alright, guess it's settled."

I took my phone out of my pocket and checked the time. 3:45. "Can one of you give me a ride home? I need to get back soon."

Sideswipe jumped at the offer, "You can ride with me!" He then transformed into a red car. Beside the driver door, a person appeared. He answered my unasked question, "This is my holoform. We all have them to help us blend in more." I nodded, showing I understood.

Before getting in I asked the others where they would be. "Oh, at our temporary base back there," said Jazz, pointing behind him.

I said bye to the still standing robots and got into Sideswipe. I had a feeling it wasn't going to be a silent drive, which I experienced with my mom everyday.

Sideswipe, of course, started asking me tons of questions, like how old I was, what my friends were like, what school was like. I laughed, not having answered any of them. "How about we save the personal Q&A for when I know you a little better?"

I could tell Sideswipe was a bit disappointed, but he bounced back quickly. "Would you like to know about us?"

"Yeah, for starters, where _is_ your main base?"

"Nevada."

I promptly face palmed. "Are you kidding me?" I said in a slightly muffled voice.

"Nope."

I sighed and straightened back up, "It's ok I'll deal. How many Autobots are there?"

"Well, you already met Bumblebee, Jazz, my brother, and me. At the base there's Optimus, Ratchet, and Ironhide."

I frowned, "There are seven of you. That sounds like barely any, yet a whole lot at the same time."

We chatted for a few more minutes, but it was mostly me giving him directions. I had him drop me off about a block away from my house. I didn't want to have to explain anything to my mom if she so happened to see the car.

"Pick me up on Friday around 4:30, ok?" Sideswipe's holoform nodded back to me.

I waved to Sideswipe's retreating form and started the trek to my house. I had to come up with a plan for my escape, and fast. And I had to attempt to do it all without telling my mom what was going on, because I didn't want to pull her into all of this. _Well _this_ is gonna be fun._

* * *

Next chapter: Paris has to put her escape plan into action.


	3. Escape

A/N: I'd like to say a quick thanks to KisaraCrystal, someonewayoverhyper, Speckatch, angelswings217, and Elita One for reviewing! And thanks to everyone else who has read this! Now, time for action!

* * *

Ch. 3 Escape

I barely got any sleep that night, what with my mind replaying the day over and over again. And my cats weren't helping by scratching at my door, only wanting to get back out five seconds later. I resorted to sitting on my bed and petting my cat, Moon, as she lay on my lap. She began purring as I scratched her back. "You don't know how easy you have it."

She dug her claws into my leg in response. I winced, but relaxed when she stopped. I resumed petting her as I thought of what to do about the Autobots and Decepticons. I had an on and off feeling with the Autobots. I felt like they were telling the truth one minute, and the next I felt I afraid of them.

It was well after midnight by the time I got to sleep, and I still hadn't made up my mind about what to do. _Maybe I'll be able to decide by morning._

* * *

By morning, I still wasn't sure of what to do.

School was a blur, and I didn't remember anything by the end of each class. _This is why I need sleep._ I was surprised that I hadn't fallen asleep in class.

When I got into my car I sank into the seat and closed my eyes, only to jump when Lassie barked. I groaned and sat back up. She then climbed onto my lap and barked at passing cars . Mom tried to shush her, but gave up after a few minutes.

We pulled up to a stoplight and waited for it to turn green. Then, Lassie started growling at the car next to us. I looked out my window and saw a police car. "Lassie," I said, "It's just a cop. They're the good guys." Lassie ignored me, and kept on growling. She then gave out a short, and might I add _loud_, bark.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the officer turn towards me and glare at Lassie. I flashed him a quick smile and resumed trying to get Lassie to be quiet, but she continued barking and growling. The light, thankfully, turned green and we drove straight while the cop turned right.

I didn't understand why Lassie was acting so strange, but just shrugged it off. She did weird things sometimes.

* * *

At home I tried doing my homework, but couldn't concentrate. Cars kept passing by the house and it was driving me crazy. I pulled back my curtain to see what was going on. I felt my heart skip a beat as I saw a cop car drive past. I waited a few minutes after it disappeared up the street, and it came back around the corner. It was the same cop that Lassie had been barking at earlier.

I had a bad feeling about this cop. _I thought cops were supposed to make you feel safe, not scare you half to death. _I listened to the engine fade away, and come back. This continued for another fifteen minutes. _What does this guy want? What's he waiting for?_ I decided to take another peak out of my window.

The cop had just turned the corner and was going up the street. Not to far away, though, I heard another car approaching. Almost a second later, a silver car came tearing around the corner. _Jazz._ My eyes wandered up the street and rested on the cop car. _Decepticon?_

It finally clicked as the cop sped up and Jazz followed. I listened to their engines fade away, but they didn't return. I let out a breath that I didn't realize I was holding. _I guess I can trust the Autobots._ I still didn't have a clue as to what that Decepticon was doing, but it couldn't have been good.

Now that I had a better feeling as to who to trust, I started making plan. I had to get out of town and into Nevada with the Autobots without anyone knowing. They didn't seem to keen on having tons of people knowing about their existence. I didn't blame them. Some people were just messed up. _Ok, what can I tell Mom so that she won't freak out when I'm gone for days? _I felt a smile spread on my face as the idea hit me. Washington DC.

* * *

"Sorry guys, but I can't come to the sleepover tonight." It was lunchtime at school, so I had the perfect opportunity to put my plan to action.

I saw my friends' faces fall. "What? Why? You said you could come on Monday," said Rebecca.

"Yeah, are you going on a trip or something?" asked Jenny.

"Kind of. Something happened with some family. We're going upstate to visit them and we leave today."

Carrie looked at me, "Wait, does this mean you're missing the Washington DC trip?"

I nodded, doing my best to look disappointed. "Yeah, sorry. I guess you'll have to go it alone." She nodded sadly in response. "Look, it's not like you'll never see me again. You can call my cell phone still."

They seemed to brighten up a bit, but not much.

At the end of lunch we said our goodbyes, just in case we didn't see each other after school. They promised to call me, and Carrie said she would take extra pictures for me at DC.

* * *

Now that I had my friends covered I had to tackle the bigger problem. Mom. I rehearsed what I was going to say in my head on the drive home.

When we got home I rushed back to my room and began to pack my suitcase. After a few minutes I walked back to my mom's room. "Hey Mom, have you seen my camera?"

She shook her head, "No, why do you need it?"

I gave her one of my Paris- looks, "Um, for taking pictures? On my trip?"

Now it was my mom's turn to give me a look. "Trip? You mean you're already packing for Washington DC?"

"Already? We're going tomorrow."

My mom put down her magazine and stared at me. "No, you're going over to Rebecca's tonight," she said, confusion evident in her voice.

I nodded my head, "Yeah, and her mom is driving us to the airport."

"Are you sure? I could have sworn you didn't leave 'til Sunday."

I bit my lip. Maybe this wasn't going to work after all. "I'm _positive_ that we're leaving tomorrow. Why would Rebecca have told me that if it weren't true?"

My mom sighed and shook her head, "I guess my memory is fading even faster. But are _completely _sure it's tomorrow?"

"Yes, and even if it isn't, I can always call you. It's not like I'll be stuck at the airport."

My mom smiled, "Ok, but call me when you board the plane."

"Sure thing." I turned on my heel and hurried back to my room. _I can't believe it actually worked!_ Once I was in my room I finished up my packing. I made sure to grab my iPod and charger, my current book, and my cell phone. I checked the time. 4:15.

I lugged my suitcase to the front door and continued to the living room without it. "They'll be here soon," I said, causing my mom to notice my presence.

She came over to me and gave me a hug. "Be sure to take pictures and call me, ok?" I nodded to her, but didn't say anything. I was starting to feel really guilty about these lies. I looked out a window near the door and saw a red car pull up in front of our driveway.

"That's Rebecca."

My mom looked at it with interest, "When did Rebecca get a red Lamborghini?"

"Her mom's car is still being worked on. That's just a rental." The lie came out easily, since I had it planned out. I knew Mom would ask about the car.

I gave my mom one final hug and said bye to all four of my pets before heading out the door.

When Sideswipe saw my suitcase he popped the trunk for me. I put it in and hurried to the front seat before my mom decided to come out and talk to 'Rebecca's mom'.

I glanced at Sideswipe and saw his holoform staring at me. I sighed, "Ask away."

He grinned, "What did you tell your parents?"

I grimaced, "It's a really long story that I would only like to tell once, so can we save it for when everyone asks me that?"

He nodded and said, "The others are already heading back to the base, but we'll catch up to them."

"Um, how did you guys end up in Southern California? The base is in Nevada, right?"

"Yeah, the base is in the desert in Nevada," Sideswipe replied. "And we're here because the Decepticons lead us here. Optimus, our leader, sent us out here to check it out. We think the Decepticons are looking for Allspark fragments since it was destroyed."

My eyes widened. This was new information. "What happened to it?" I asked.

"Sam, the human Bumblebee is guardian to, used it to off-line Megatron, leader of the Decepticons."

He continued to tell me about the war that had started on Cybertron, how they all ended up here, and what Sam and Mikaela, Sam's girlfriend, did to help defeat Megatron.

Apparently, Sam, Mikaela, and some other humans they knew were going to be at the base too. Decepticons had been following some of them around and even attacked Sam and his family. Of course, Bumblebee fought off the Decepticon, but they were afraid it would happen again and were at the base until further notice. _How long will it be until _I _can go home? Will the Decepticons attack my home even without me being there?_

* * *

Gah, not sure if I really like this chapter. Oh well, it will have to do for now at least.

And the plot thickens! The suspense is killing me how about you? Review, and you get energon candy! Or just regular candy if you want…


	4. Arrival

A/N: Thanks to KisaraCrystal, Speakatch, angelswings217, someonewayoverhyper, Elita One, TFSTARFIRE, and KimTheKat for reviewing, and to anyone else who has read this! Onward to the story!

* * *

Ch. 4 Arrival

Sideswipe had been right. We soon caught up with Jazz, Bumblebee, and Sunstreaker. Jazz turned on his comlink so that he could talk to us.

**How ya doin', lil' lady?**

I looked at the radio, where I assumed Jazz's voice was coming from. "Oh, I'm fine thanks."

**Even after yesterday?**

I nodded, even though he couldn't see it, "Yeah, thanks for scaring him off. Who was that, anyways?"

"That," said Sideswipe, "Was Barricade."

**He shouldn't be any bother to us for a while. **There was a short pause before Jazz continued. **I contacted Optimus. Told him we were comin' and that we have a human comin' too.**

I hoped that Optimus wouldn't be upset about me coming. I didn't want these guys getting in trouble because of me. Jazz turned off his comlink and Sideswipe began his interview.

"What kind of music do you like?"

"Alternative rock."

"What's your favorite color?"

"Aqua."

"How old are you?"

"Fourteen? Why so many questions?"

Sideswipe shrugged, "The humans we know don't really talk to me and Sunstreaker. They feel more comfortable around the bots they already know." His holoform turned to me, "How about you just tell me about yourself?"

I nodded, "Sure." _Where to start?_ "Um, I live with my mom, and we have three cats and a dog. I love animals and I'm thinking about being a vet. As I already said, alternative music is my favorite. Um, I have four close friends and they all describe me as sarcastic and funny."

"What about your dad?" he asked.

I frowned, "What about him?"

"You said you lived with your mom."

"Oh, yeah, my parents are divorced."

I saw Sideswipe wince. "Sorry," he said.

I waved him off and gave a slight shrug, "Don't be. They've been divorced since I was three. I'm used to it."

Sideswipe nodded, and his holoform turned back to the road.

I took my iPod out of my jacket pocket and slipped on my headphones. Turning the volume up a bit, I looked out my window and watched the scenery flash by.

* * *

About an hour passed and not much had been said between Sideswipe and me. I told him that I felt tired and that I was going to take a nap. I turned slightly away from his holoform and closed my eyes.

A few minutes later I heard a voice through the comlink. **Hey Sides, is the squishy asleep yet? **I was pretty sure it was Sunstreaker talking.

"Um, I think. How long does it take for them to fall asleep?" I felt a smirk on my face. _They think I'm asleep! _I kept my eyes closed, but listened to the rest of their conversation.

**I don't know. **There was a pause before he continued. **You should've let her ride with Jazz or Bee. You know Optimus will be mad.**

Sideswipe sighed, "I know, I know. But she's fine, so he _can't_ be mad. Besides, I'm more worried about how the humans will react."

**Who cares what **_**they**_** think? **Sunstreaker replied.

"You might not care, but I do. They don't trust us, Sunny."

Sunstreaker scoffed. **Well is that our fault? If they can't **_**trust**_** Autobots on **_**their**_** side, is that our problem? **

"Sunstreaker." He didn't reply, but instead turned his comlink off. I was confused as to why no one, apparently, liked them. They seemed nice enough. Ok, Sunstreaker had an attitude problem, but it's not as if he threatened to kill me.

I felt myself growing tired and let it overtake me.

* * *

"Paris?"

My eyes opened and I blinked a few times. It took me a few moments to remember where I was, but it all came back to me.

I sat up in my seat and looked at Sideswipe's holoform. "We're almost there," he said.

I looked at the window to see where we were. The sun was setting in the horizon, but it was still light enough to see. I didn't really see anything, however, besides a desert. "Um, where exactly are we?"

"Nevada, remember?"

_Oh yeah._ I looked in the direction we were going to try and find the base. "So where's the base?"

"It's hidden next to a rock formation by using a hologram to blend in," he replied as if it were the most obvious thing ever.

I stretched my arms out in front of me before resuming staring out the window. Now, I just waited until we got to the base.

* * *

Yes I know, it's really short. I didn't want this chapter to be that long, because I was afraid it would get boring for you to read and, more importantly, that _I_ would get bored typing it (haha). The next chapter should be up either later today or tomorrow depending on how long it is and how much time I have to type it. Please review!


	5. Meeting the Team

A/N: A quick thanks to for reviewing and to everyone who has read this story! I love you all! This chapter was supposed to go up last night, but I had a bonfire/party to go to from 5-9pm. And we had to leave at 2pm and didn't get back 'til 11:30pm. The clothes that I wore (and my _phone_) now smell like smoke, ha ha. Well, on with the story! (This chapter is longer than the last one.) Oh, and please let me know if I misspelled any Cybertron/Transformers words. Spell check doesn't really work for those, ha ha.

* * *

Ch. 5 Meeting the Team

Soon after I woke up, we came to a stop in front of, what looked like, a rock formation. I guessed that Jazz contacted someone on the inside using his comlink, because a door opened up. We went in quickly, and the door shut behind us.

Jazz, Bumblebee, and Sunstreaker began transforming, so I got out of Sideswipe while he opened the trunk. I took my suitcase out, allowing him to transform also.

I looked up and froze at seeing three sets glowing blue optics on me. There were three Autobots, all of them very large in size. The red and blue one kneeled down. "Greetings. I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots."

The tone of his voice was soothing and calmed me down. "Uh, hi. I'm Paris." Optimus gave a slight nod and stood back up.

"You already know these four," he said, referring to the Autobots behind me. "This is Ratchet, our medic," the yellow and green robot gave me a curt nod. "And this is Ironhide, our weapon's specialist." Ironhide's gaze swept over me and he grunted. Optimus looked back at me, "I'll leave you in the hands of our human friends, now." The three Autobots went to Jazz and the others, taking care to step around me. I looked up at them in awe until they had passed and began talking in hushed voices to the others.

It was then that I noticed a small cluster of people. A girl who looked to be about eighteen was walking towards me, along with a boy her age. The girl stuck her hand out when she got to me, "Hi, I'm Mikaela." She didn't seem to be the type of person I'd be friends with, but she seemed nice enough.

I shook her hand, "Nice to meet you."

She smiled before looking at the guy next to her. "This is my boyfriend, Sam."

I nodded, "Yeah, Bumblebee mentioned you two."

Sam grinned and said, "He's my guardian."

I looked over his shoulder and saw a few more people coming over. A woman who looked a bit like Sam came up to me. "Hello, dear. I'm Judy Witwicky, Sam's mom, but please call me Judy." She looked me up and down before muttering, "I can't believe they pulled a _child_ into all of this."

Sam rolled his eyes at his mom's comment. "The Lennox's have a baby with them."

"Yes I know, but Anna has her parents here," Judy snapped back. She turned back to me before continuing. "This is Sarah Lennox," she said, motioning to the woman next to her. It was then that I noticed Sarah was holding a baby, "And this is her daughter, Annabelle."

Sarah smiled at me, "My husband, Will, isn't here at the moment, but you'll probably meet him tonight." I smiled back and nodded, doing my best to keep the smile from turning into a grimace. Being the center of attention wasn't something I enjoyed, especially with people I just met. Not to mention that no one there seemed to be my age.

"Oh," Judy exclaimed suddenly, "And you'll meet Maggie and Glen later. They're working on some sort of Cybertronian code. I barely see them during the day any more!" She laughed before continuing, "Now, you're going to room with Mikaela. The human quarters are quite new, you see. Almost everyone has to room with someone."

"No problem," I said. I really didn't care if I had to share a room.

Judy nodded. "Good, and I'm sure she and Sam will give you a tour after you've put your stuff away," she said, saying it more like a statement than a question.

"On it," Sam said.

Mikaela pointed behind her. "Ready?" she asked.

I picked up my suitcase, "Ready."

* * *

The room Mikaela and I were sharing was pretty small, but still a decent size. There were two twin beds, both pushed up against opposite walls. Each bedroom had an equally small bathroom attached to it. Consisting of one sink, a toilet, and a stand-up shower, it definitely wasn't spa-like.

Once I got my suitcase through the door, I was hauled back out again, and we started the tour.

"This is the Rec room," Sam said, after walking down the hallway for a few minutes.

It was basically a living room for giant robots. The furniture was too big to seat humans, so there were some couches for us spread out around the room. We continued walking down the huge hallway. We stopped when we came to an open door. Sam said, "This is the training room. There's a gym for us in the back, but I wouldn't suggest trying to get there without some help."

I gave him a questioning look, but it was Mikaela who continued for him. "You might get squished by the robots that are training," she said.

"Oh," I said in a small voice.

The next door we came to was also open. Inside I could see Ratchet working on something. "And here we have the med bay," Mikeala said.

"Try to avoid this place. Ratchet can get _really_ cranky," Sam said. I nodded back to him.

Mikaela started walking away as she said, "Oh, and make sure you keep an eye out for wrenches. _Giant_ wrenches." My eyes widened in fear, and I started away from the med bay door.

* * *

The rest of the tour was basically the places that were for humans, like the kitchen, bathrooms, offices, and bedrooms.

We had bumped into Bumblebee on the way back to the rec room, so he joined us. He led us to the other side of the room, taking a seat on a large couch.

Mikaela and Sam were on the regular-sized couch and I sat in a chair across from them. I looked back and forth between them. "So… now what?" I asked them.

"Well, each person has an Autobot that, basically, looks after them. It's just a precaution so that if there _were_ an attack, everyone would know who to stick with," Mikaela said.

I nodded and said, "Who am I with, then?"

"Well," Sam said, "Mikaela, my parents, and I are with Bumblebee, obviously. The Lennox's are with Ironhide, he's _their_ guardian. And Jazz has Maggie and Glen."

I thought for a moment before saying, "I could be with the twins."

Mikaela's eyes widened in alarm, "No, no, no. We won't put you with them."

Sam snorted, "Yeah, I would suggest that you stay away from them."

"That won't be necessary," Bumblebee said. "The twins are restricted to certain areas of the base. They aren't allowed in the human populated areas."

I frowned at this information. "But why? What's so bad about them? They seemed nice enough."

Mikeala pursed her lips, "Well, frankly, Sunstreaker is an ass. He's more like a Decepticon than an Autobot."

"And where ever one of them is, the other is close by," Sam finished for her. "How about you go with Jazz? He's only got two people and Optimus and Ratchet need to stay free." I agreed to be with Jazz. I felt bad for Sunstreaker, but decided to voice my opinions about the twins at a later time.

"I'll let him know right now," Bumblebee said, and he proceeded to contact Jazz by comlink.

* * *

"So, ya like music lil' lady?"

I grinned, "Yup, but mostly alternative. Please tell me you don't like country. Ugh, I hate that stuff."

After Bumblebee had contacted Jazz, he came by the rec room to pick me up. Jazz was taking me to the computer room where Maggie and Glen were located.

I was currently perched on Jazz's shoulder and close to freaking out. I felt like I was going to fall any second. Talking about something distracted me from thinking about where I was at the moment. Thankfully, Jazz took it as me being friendly.

Jazz laughed and said, "Nah, I like anythin' with a good beat." He came to a stop. "Here we are," he said. He put his hand up to his shoulder and I jumped on gratefully. Once I was on solid ground, we went through the door.

In the room, I saw two people, both in front of computers. "Um, hi?" I said, hoping to gain their attention.

The guy nearly jumped out of his chair before turning around. "Do _not_ sneak up on me like that! I'll get a heart attack, and I can't handle that right now!"

I raised my eyebrows at him. He turned back to his computer and continued with whatever he was doing. The girl got up from her seat and came over to me. "Hi, you must be the person that came from California. I'm Maggie."

"Paris."

She nodded and pointed behind her to guy, "That's Glen. Sorry about his behavior. He's a bit… jumpy."

I shook my head, "No problem."

"Please, I need complete _silence_ if I am to do this," Glen said.

Maggie merely rolled her eyes. "Please don't mind him. Feel free to talk," she whispered to me.

* * *

I spent the next half hour sitting in a chair. Maggie and Glen were working on their code thing, and Jazz was filling datapads out for Optimus. Apparently, he was Optimus' first lieutenant, so he had to fill out a lot of those. I heard him mumble something about someone named Prowl, and how _he _should be filling them out.

I was getting pretty bored and was thinking about taking another nap. My plans were ruined, however, when my cell phone rang. Everyone turned to look at me, and I quickly excused myself and left the room.

Once in the hallway I picked my phone up. "Hello?"

I pulled the phone away from my ear as I heard a loud chorus of, "Hi Paris!"

I rolled my eyes. My friends who were having a sleepover had decided to call me up "Hey, what's up?"

"We're bored," said Carrie.

"Yeah, so whatcha doing?" Jenny asked.

"Um, I'm about to eat dinner," I said.

"Really? Do you have to go?" said Rebecca.

I nodded and replied, "Yes, really. I'm not sure when I'll be free, but I'll call when I can, ok?"

We said our goodbyes and I hung up my phone. I turned on my heel and walked back into the room of boredom.

* * *

And there ya have it! Chapter five is complete! The next one will be up faster than this one. Last week was just kind of hectic for me, but this one should be better! REVIEW!

**This is a special tribute to the first episode of TF:A Season 3. **Don't continue to read if you don't want it to be spoiled.

RIP Blurr. You were my favorite, and I'm depressed that you are gone. Damn you writers for killing him off! I _demand_ that you bring him back to life!

BTW Is anyone else pissed off at Sari? I never liked her to begin with, but now she's a friggen Cybertronian? AND she almost killed Bee… damn kid. Ok, my rant is done. REVIEW!


	6. New Friends

A/N: It's chapter 6! Yay! A quick 'Thank You' to KisaraCrystal, Speckatch, angelswings217, someonewayoverhyper, Elita One, TFSTARFIRE, KimTheKat, whitedino, Flower K. Owl, and anonymous (haha) for reviewing! And to all of you who have read! I really, truly love you all… man that sounds kinda creepy. Sorry for the slow update again. I left on a trip on Friday and got back on Sunday. I didn't have any time to type this and there was no internet connection. Now, without further ado, on with the story!

* * *

Ch. 6 New Friends

Judy had stopped by to say that dinner was in the process of being made. With eleven people to feed, it was going to take a while.

Maggie was getting annoyed with the code that she and Glen were working on. She told me that they had been trying to crack it for days, but they hadn't made much progress. "But the weird thing was that it only appeared for a few seconds. It vanished as quickly as it appeared. We were lucky that someone was around when it came up," she had told me.

Glen, however, was still hopeful. He was the self-proclaimed expert hacker, and wasn't about to let his reputation suffer. I watched as he typed away on his computer. I didn't dare ask them any more questions on the subject. I wasn't much of a computer person and I probably wouldn't know half the things they would talk about.

So, I talked to Jazz instead. "Jazz? Can I ask you something about the twins?"

He tapped a few things on his current datapad before lowering it. "What do ya wanna know?"

I looked over at Maggie and Glen, and then back to Jazz. "Why does it seem like most of the people around here hate the twins? Namely, Sunstreaker?"

Jazz sighed, "Sunstreaker hasn't quite… adjusted to havin' humans around all of the time. Apparently, he was rude to Mikaela when she helped Ratchet fix him and Sideswipe up. And I would guess that he did a few other things to get on the humans' bad sides." He paused for a moment and smiled, "But they're good 'Bots. It's too bad that the other humans don't see that. I think it's affecting Sideswipe a lot. He just hasn't really been himself lately."

My heart went out to the twins. It didn't seem fair that they were being treated like outcasts. "Why are they restricted to certain areas of the base?" I asked Jazz.

"Optimus wanted the humans to have a chance to cool down. He thought it would be better if the twins weren't around the humans a lot. That's why they came with me and Bee," Jazz answered.

I nodded and placed my head on the table that I was sitting at. I let out a small sigh and let my mind wander.

* * *

"Mmm, dinner smells delicious, Judy!"

Maggie, Glen, and I had just been told that dinner was ready. Spaghetti was on the menu tonight. Glen nodded his head in agreement with Maggie.

He and Maggie took their seats to the right of Judy and I guessed that her husband was on her left. Sam and Mikaela sat across from Maggie and Glen. I hung back a little, not really sure where I should go. I saw Mikeala look over at me with a smile, "You can sit next to me." I shot her a grateful look and hurried over to the table.

After I took my seat, Sarah and her husband came in. Sarah was on my right and her husband was at the head of the table. Looking around the table, I saw everyone talking to each other. I was feeling very out of place and wanted nothing more than for dinner to be over.

Judy went into the kitchen and back came out with plates of spaghetti and passed them out to everyone.

* * *

I was mostly quiet throughout dinner, only speaking when I had to. I didn't like talking while I was eating, and only did so with my friends. Most of what everyone else was talking about I didn't understand anyways. Stuff about Decepticons and the government. It didn't help that I only heard little tidbits of what they were actually saying.

Then I heard Will, Sarah's husband, say something about Jazz, and how he was still recovering from some sort of injury. I looked up with a frown on my face. "Wait, what happened to Jazz?" I asked.

Will looked over at me and put his fork down. "Back at the battle in Mission City, Jazz was injured." He paused and let out sigh, "Actually, that's putting it lightly. Megatron ripped him in half, and almost killed him."

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped, "Your joking, right?"

Will shook his head, "Afraid I'm not. He was out for a week. No one thought he could survive something like that. He finally came to, but even then no one thought he'd make it."

"But don't worry, dear," Judy put in, "Ratchet and Mikaela put him back together, good as new!"

I smiled and turned to Mikaela, "Yeah, Jazz told me that you helped Ratchet out sometimes."

"My dad taught me everything I know. He was a great mechanic." She stopped before adding, "Of course, Ratchet taught me all about the Autobot anatomy. _Completely _different from a car."

Everyone laughed at Mikaela's comment and then continued on with their previous conversations. I went back to picking at my food, and thinking about my family and friends that I left behind at home. I thought about all the lies that I had to tell them in order to get out. I thought about all the feelings I might have hurt by bailing out on them last second. I felt guilty about hiding something this big from everyone I knew.

I lost my appetite.

* * *

After dinner I went back to my room. _Ha, my room is back in California. This is just temporary. _I gathered my PJ's and toiletries and headed to the bathroom. I definitely was _not_ a morning person, so I preferred taking showers at night. Usually, it was closer to nine or ten, but I wanted to get away from everyone right then.

I also wasn't much of a people-person. And after spending a couple hours with a bunch of people that I didn't even _know_, a nice, hot shower was in order.

I took my time in the shower, so that by the time I was finished, the water was no longer hot.

When I got back to the room I was staying in, Mikaela was there. She was sitting on her bed reading a book. I wasn't sure if she knew I was there, so I made sure to close the door loudly. Mikaela looked up from her book for a second, and then lowered her gaze again. "How was your shower?"

"Good. Where's Sam?"

Mikaela laughed. "I don't spend _all_ my time with him you know. But he's talking to Bee, to answer your question," she said without looking up.

I put my clothes into my suitcase and plopped down on my bed. "So, Sam and Bumblebee are pretty close, huh?"

"Oh yeah. And it's the same thing with Ironhide and Lennox's. I bet you that they're with him right now." She put her book down next her and sat up, "And you know what the funny thing is? Ironhide seems really big and tough, but he practically melts when he sees Annabelle."

The corners of my lips turned up in a smile, but it faded quickly. I looked at the clock on the end table between the beds. It was 8:15. _It's too early to go the sleep, but to late to go out and do something._

Suddenly, Mikaela jerked up, as if she remembered something. "Oh, Paris, what time do you usually get up?"

I pursed my lips and shrugged, "I dunno, it depends."

"It's just that Maggie and Glen get up early to work on the code, and Jazz goes with them. You might have trouble getting to the computer room by yourself."

"Nah, I remember the way there. I'll be ok."

* * *

_Ok, I guess I _don't _know the way. _

When I had woken up it was already 9:30, so Mikaela was already up and gone. I ate breakfast by myself and got dressed. After that I decided to make my way to the computer room where Maggie and Glen were. It turned out, though, that I didn't know how to get there from my room.

I wandered the halls, hoping to bump into someone that could help me get to where I was going. Then, I heard a familiar voice. "Hey! Squishy!"

I turned around and saw Sideswipe come down the hallway towards me. I looked up at him and smiled, "Hey Sideswipe. Mind giving me a lift?"

He nodded and put his hand out for me. I jumped on and was raised up to his shoulder. Unwillingly, I got off of his hand. "So, where are you headed to?" he asked me.

"To wherever Jazz, Maggie, and Glen are. Too bad it's soo boring with them. Glen and Maggie are on their computers and Jazz fills out those…things," I said with a sigh.

Sideswipe laughed, "Datapads?"

"Yeah, that."

He turned around and headed back in the direction he and I came from. "You can hang out with me and Sunny if you want," he offered.

I perked up a bit and said, "Really? Is that ok with you?"

"Of course. Like I said, the other humans don't really talk to us." I remembered what Jazz had told me the day before. "My room's right around here, actually, so we don't have to go far."

Sideswipe walked down the hallway and turned into the last door on the right. Inside, there were two robot-sized beds. I quirked an eyebrow and looked at Sideswipe. "Why are there _two_ beds?" I asked him.

"Hey, why did you bring the Squishy here?" I looked ahead of me and saw the optics of Sunstreaker staring at me. I smiled sheepishly and gave him a small wave.

Sideswipe said cheerily, "She got lost, so I invited her here."

Sunstreaker looked back an forth between the two of us before sighing, "Well don't blame me if Prime has a fit about this."

Sideswipe frowned and said, "I wasn't planning on blaming you, Sunny."

The yellow twin narrowed his optics at his red twin. He turned around and marched off to some part of the room. Sideswipe leaned a bit closer to me and whispered, "If you want to stay alive, don't call him Sunny or mess his paintjob up."

I couldn't help but laugh at how blunt Sideswipe had been. I grinned, "But I like the name Sunny. It's cute."

Sideswipe matched my grin with his own. "That's exactly why he hates it," he replied.

* * *

Oh no, I'm with the twins. This can't be good. O.o Please review!

**ATTENTION! PLEASE READ BELOW!**

Blurr has a second chance! He might live! Go here: http:/ derrickjwyatt .blogspot .com/2009/03/ turn-back-now-spoilers-ahead .html (take out the spaces) then come back and REVIEW!


	7. Twin Fun

A/N: Ok, I fixed the link in the last chapter, so go back to the previous chapter and check it out, and then come back here. But don't worry, I'll wait… you back? Good. Thankies to KisaraCrystal, Speckatch, angelswings217, someonewayoverhyper, Elita One, TFSTARFIRE, KimTheKat, whitedino, Flower K. Owl, MixChick, Inspire165, and anonymous for reviewing! You guys are awesome, so I'm giving you all some energon candy! Yum!

* * *

Ch. 7 Twin Fun

Sideswipe was lounging on his bed with me sitting on his chest. He hadn't been joking when he said that Sunstreaker was obsessed with his paint job.

Sunstreaker was on his own bed, polishing the paint on his arm. I was staring intently at the place he was polishing, trying to figure out if it was actually doing anything. After a few moments, Sunstreaker looked up and saw me staring. He raised an optic ridge, "May I help you?"

I replied without looking up at him, "Well, I'm trying see if your polishing is doing anything to the paint. I mean it looks the same as it did five minutes ago."

Sideswipe stifled a laugh by clamping a hand over his mouth. Sunstreaker glared at his brother before turning it to me. "What's it matter to you?" he growled.

I put my hands up defensively. "Hey, lighten up Sunny. I was just wondering."

Sunstreaker's optic twitched when he heard me call him by his hated nickname. Sideswipe began to shake with laughter and I almost fell off of him. "Watch it!" I snapped.

Sideswipe calmed down a bit, but still had an idiotic grin on his face. "You're in for it now! No one ever gets away with calling my bro Sunny!" he said in an almost giddy voice. _Is he looking forward to me possibly getting killed?_

We both turned expectantly towards Sunstreaker, but said twin was leaving the room. "I'll be back later," he muttered as he went through the door.

I frowned and turned to look at back at Sideswipe. His smile was gone, and his mouth was now agape. "No one has _ever_ gotten off that easily for calling him Sunny," he said with wide optics. He sighed and shook his head, "You're one lucky human."

"But where'd he go off to?" I asked him.

Sideswipe shrugged, "Probably his assigned room. We keep our supplies in there."

I narrowed my eyes, "What _kind_ of supplies?"

The red twin's goofy grin returned as he replied. "My prank stuff, and his art supplies."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise, "Sunstreaker's an artist?" Sideswipe merely nodded. I opened my mouth to ask more questions, but stopped myself. I felt my own sly grin creep onto my face. "Prank supplies?"

"Oh yeah, we got loads of plans ready to be put into action. My brother and I are the masters," Sideswipe said, puffing his chest out a bit.

I stretched my arms out in front of me before asking, "So, have you put any of them into action?"

Sideswipe's face fell. "Uh, actually, no. Sunny and I haven't really been up to it lately," he said, his head hung down slightly.

Then, Sideswipe put his head up. He was staring intently at the other side of the room. "Uh, Sideswipe? You ok?"

After a few moments he sighed and said, "Sorry, Jazz sent out a message by comlink. He's looking for you."

"Already?" I complained.

"I guess Mikaela went to your room and saw that you weren't there."

"Are you gonna tell them I'm with you?"

Sideswipe nodded, "Yeah." He raised his hand to the side of his head. **Uh, she's with me and Sunstreaker, Jazz. She got lost so I picked her up. Sorry for not taking her to you.**

There was a moment of silence. I saw Sideswipe smile and he disconnected from the comlink. "So?" I inquired.

"He's not mad and said you can stay here."

I threw my arms up into the air. "All right!" I shouted. "Now what should we do? Maybe we-" I stopped short as I realized something. My eyes widened in horror.

Sideswipe looked at me with confusion. "What were you going to say?" he asked.

I looked up at him. "I told my mom that I would call her this morning." I hit my forehead with my palm, "Stupid! How could I forget?"

Sideswipe shrugged, "Well you can call her now, can't you?"

The time on my cell phone read 10:30. Shaking my head I replied, "No, I'm supposed to be on a plane right now. And there's no cell phones allowed on planes." Sideswipe stared at me with a blank face. "Um, it's a long story."

So, I spent the next fifteen minutes explaining to Sideswipe how I was able to come to the base without my mom _or_ my friends freaking out.

"…And I told my mom that I would call her this morning, but I didn't. So now she's going to _freak_ out on me," I said, finishing up the tale of my escape plan.

Sideswipe nodded, probably finally understanding what I was talking about.

I raised an eyebrow, "That's all you got? No, 'Don't worry Paris. She'll understand'?"

He was silent for a moment before saying, "No, you're pretty much slagged." I let out a groan and pulled my legs up to my chest.

Sideswipe smiled, "Hey, want to see some of my prank plans? I think you'll like them."

Sighing, I stood up. "Sure, why not?" I replied.

* * *

"Do you guys not like Ratchet, or something? All of these plans of yours involve him!"

"No, not all of them. See? This one is for Jazz." I rolled my eyes as Sideswipe shoved some giant papers at me. "We target everyone, but The Hatchet is most fun," he continued.

A small smile formed on my lips. "'The Hatchet'? That's what you call him?"

Sideswipe nodded, "Yup and it fits him perfect."

"What about The Hatchet?" a new voice said. I turned and saw Sunstreaker come up behind us. We were all in the twins' "spare" room. Sideswipe had deposited me onto a table and was showing me their prank plans. Most of the stuff didn't even seem possible, but maybe that was because I was just mere human.

"Oh, I was telling Paris that we call Ratchet _Hatchet_."

I smiled sweetly at the yellow twin, "So what are _you_ doing, Sunny?"

He momentarily glared at me before saying, "Painting."

"Painting what?" He pointed to his arm. I squinted my eyes and leaned forward to get a better look. The light in the room allowed me to see the slight difference in color on his arm. "I see," I responded.

Suddenly, the door opened. I jumped a bit, and clutched my heart. "Geez, you scared me half to death!" I shouted at whoever opened the door.

"Sorry lil' lady, but Judy wanted me to tell you that lunch is ready," Jazz said.

Perking up at the word 'lunch', I stood and walked to the edge of the table. I peeked over the side and saw the long way down. "Uh," I looked at Sideswipe, "Can I have a lift?"

He put his hand out for me and I hopped on. At the door he handed me off to Jazz. I gave the twins a small wave and said, "See ya later."

Jazz left the room with me in his hand, and walked down the hallway. "So, ya like the twins?"

I nodded, "Uh-huh. They're both pretty cool."

"Even Sunstreaker?" he questioned.

"Yes, even Sunstreaker."

Jazz shook his head, "First human I've heard say that 'bout them."

I grinned in response, "Well, I'm a trend setter."

* * *

Once we got to the human area of the base, Jazz lowered me to the ground. Oh, how I loved solid ground. I thanked him for the lift, and he went to Prime's office.

I was able to get to the dining room without getting lost. It was pretty easy, because all I had to do was follow the sound of voices.

When I got to the room, I found that I was the last to arrive. I was greeted by everyone, but I just smiled in response. I sat down next to Mikaela, like the night before. "What's on the menu today?" I asked her.

Mikaela inhaled, then answered, "I think it's tacos."

I smiled a bit, but it faded when I registered what she said. _Tacos… Mom's favorite._ I resisted the urge to sigh loudly.

Judy emerged from the kitchen with a few plates and began to pass them out. Everyone began to dig into their food, and started chatting with each other. Once again, I stayed silent and only spoke when I had to.

"So," I heard someone say. Looking up, I saw Sam looking at me. "What did you do with the twins?" The table went quiet and everyone looked in my direction. _I guess _everyone_ wants to know the answer._

"Oh, we just kinda talked. Got to know each other some," I answered. I felt heat rush up to my face. How I hated being the center of attention. Especially around people I barely knew.

Sam nodded, "What _are_ they like?"

I _wanted_ to tell him to figure it out himself, but I didn't. "They're both pretty cool and fun-loving. Sideswipe loves pulling pranks, and Sunstreaker's an artist."

Everyone at the table seemed surprised at what I told them. "Sunstreaker paints?" asked Mikaela.

Smiling, I replied, "Oh yeah, and he's pretty good from what Sideswipe has told me." And then I added in not such a nice way, "You shouldn't judge them on what they did only once or twice."

Mikaela pursed her lips and returned to eating her meal. Everyone else, slowly, followed suit.

The rest of the meal was silent and quick. People hurried off to do whatever it was they were doing before lunch. I went back to "my" room to take care of some things.

My phone time read 12:00. _Perfect._ I opened my phone and scrolled through my contacts. Finding the number I was looking for, I clicked the call button. It rang twice before someone picked it up, "Hello?"

"Hi, Mom."

"Oh, Paris, hi," she said, realizing who it was. I couldn't understand why she never recognized my number on caller ID

"I'm soo sorry that I didn't call this morning. It's just that the plane left kinda early, and when we got here we were hauled off to go sight-seeing, and then we went to lunch, and I just got finished eating," I explained as fast as I could.

"Don't worry about it," she said, having caught at least the beginning of what I said. "So what did you have for lunch?"

I smiled as I as said, "Tacos."

My mom sighed, "I wish I was there." We both laughed a bit before continuing our conversation.

It didn't last long, though, but I was expecting that. None of our calls were ever long. "Well," I said," I have to go now. I'll try calling tomorrow."

"Ok, bye Paris." I heard a click as she hung up, and I did the same.

I wasn't in the mood to leave the room and actually _do_ something, so I opted to relax in the room.

After digging through my suitcase a bit, I found what I was looking for. I put the pillows on my bed up, so that I could lean back on them. With my book in hand, I laid back on the bed, sinking into it a bit. Sighing in contentment, I opened my book, crossed my legs and began to read.

* * *

…Chapter 7! The beginning of this chapter gave me lots of trouble and took a while to type. But I was home sick yesterday and today, so I had time to type this up!

**More TF:A news, stuff. Maybe I should just do this for every chapter…:**

The Jettwins. …I don't know, they're ok. It's just that no one can replace my dear Lambo twins, so I'm not sure about the Jettwins. BUT, they have Russian accents that make me laugh every time they talk, so I do like them… just, not as much as Sunny and Sides.

Oh, and if you haven't already, WATCH THE LEAKED EPISODE 35 ON YOUTUBE! I'll only say one thing about it *looks around* it's Prowl's best episode… ever.

Well, 'til next time!

~Panic Switch


	8. Holiday Part 1

A/N Gah! I feel sick… _again_! Why? I guess something is going around school, and now I think I've caught it. My throat doesn't hurt yet, but it feels scratchy, like _right_ before you get a sore throat. And whenever I move around, I get a major head-rush and my head starts throbbing. Ugh. Reviews from people like you are what brighten my day. Thank you all very much. Now, onward my fellow transfans! *laughs evilly* Ouch… hurts… throat *cough*

* * *

Ch. 8 Holiday Part 1

Mikaela led me down the hallway to Prime's office. According to her, he wanted to speak with me. I was a bit nervous, because from what I could remember from our _first_ encounter, Optimus was just a tiny bit intimidating.

"Here we are," Mikaela said, breaking me out of my thoughts. I muttered a quick thank you to her and went through the door that had just opened. Inside the room was a large desk, but I couldn't see what was on top of it, due to its size.

Optimus was standing, but bent down with his hand out for me. "Hello, Paris. I am glad that you could come."

"Sure," I replied as I got onto his hand. He lifted me up to the desk, where I got off. He sat down in his chair and looked down at me.

"First off, I would like to apologize for bringing you into this whole ordeal. We try our best to stay hidden from sight."

I shrugged, "Don't worry about it. Not like I had anything else to do." _Except carry out a slightly normal life_, I added to myself.

He nodded before continuing, "So, I hear that you have spent some time today with the twins?"

Grinning, I nodded and said, "Oh yeah, I really like them."

"That's good to hear," Optimus said, "It will be good for them to have contact with humans." He paused to pick up a datapad on his desk. After he punched in a few things, he set it back down. "Now, I am continuing to monitor Decepticon activity."

I perked at this, hoping for good news. Though, I doubted that there would be any _this_ early. "The Decepticons are still in your town, but their numbers have gone down."

"Does this mean I can go home in a few days?" I asked hopefully.

Optimus gave me a kind smile, "I hope so. I will be sure to let you know if it is safe."

I thanked him, and he took me out of his office. He had offered to take me somewhere, but I declined. I felt that I needed to redeem myself after getting lost that morning.

* * *

After walking down the hallways of the base for a few minutes, I found myself at the medbay. _So, if the medbay is _here, _then the training room must be over _there_!_ My pace quickened, and I soon found myself at the entrance to the training room.

I was about to pass it, when I heard voices coming from inside. I peeked in and saw the twins and Ironhide in it. Over to the side was Bumblebee, who had Sam and Mikaela on each shoulder.

The twins were fighting each other and Ironhide was watching, giving occasional advice. I was about to go in when I remembered what Sam and Mikaela had said, and how I might get squished. So, I decided to let myself be known. "Hey! Squishy entering the room!" I shouted.

The twins stopped what they were doing, and looked over in my direction. Sideswipe smiled and waved at me. "Hey Squishy!" he said in a cheery voice.

Ironhide looked over at me quickly before looking at Bumblebee.

Bumblebee came over to me and put a hand out. I got on and was deposited onto his shoulder with Mikaela. "What's up?" she said to me.

I glanced over 'Bee's arm, and at the ground below. "Apparently, us," I replied.

Mikaela and Sam laughed at my comment. "Don't like heights?" Sam asked.

Shaking my head, I said, "It's not that, I just have that feeling that I'm gonna fall any second." I shivered at the thought, and decided to change the subject. "So, what's going on?"

"Sideswipe and Sunstreaker have been practicing close combat, but now I think they are moving onto target practice," Bumblebee answered.

"Ah," was my short reply.

* * *

We watched as the twins shot at targets, and tried to impress us with flips and dodges.

It had been cool and interesting to me at first, but then it got boring. I sometimes had a very short attention span.

So, I let my mind wander. _Where would I be if I went on the Washington DC trip?_ I had looked over the itinerary a few times, but I hadn't memorized it. Although, one thing stuck in my mind. A girl in my history class had said that they would be at the White House on Sunday. There was something going on, but I couldn't quite remember what she had said it was.

"Hey, Paris."

I was brought back to reality when someone called my name. "Wha?" was my confused reply.

Mikaela spoke again, "Bumblebee was going to take us to the Rec room, and we wanted to know if you felt like coming along."

My gaze drifted to the twins, who were still doing some target practice. "Uh, sure."

Mikaela smiled at me, and then said, "Ok 'Bee, let's go."

We were the only ones in the Rec room, which I heard was usually occupied by at least a few 'Bots. I had also heard that most of the Autobots were busy with patrols and other duties that they had at the moment.

My thoughts drifted as I stared blankly across the room. Sam, Mikaela, and Bumblebee were talking about _something_. What it was, I wasn't sure, since I wasn't paying any attention.

But then, one word caught my attention. Easter.

"Huh?"

The trio in front of me stopped speaking, to turn in my direction. "What was that?" Sam asked.

"You said something about Easter?"

"Oh yeah, my mom and Sarah are organizing an Easter egg hunt for tomorrow. Ya know, it's Annabelle's first Easter. And also the Autobots'"

It took all I had not to let my jaw drop. How could I forget that tomorrow was Easter? _Easter_? I felt like a complete and utter idiot. _At least _they_ don't know I forgot about it_.

Bumblebee nodded enthusiastically, "You humans have very interesting traditions. Now, on Easter, the Easter Bunny comes around and gives candy to little kids?"

"Well, not really," Mikaela explained, "It's just a story that kids are told. There isn't _really_ an Easter Bunny."

Frowning, Bumblebee replied, "What is the point of the story if it isn't true?"

"It's all part of the holiday spirit," I said. "If we didn't tell it, well, that'd be like Christmas without Santa!"

The yellow bot nodded, as if he understood, but then asked, "Who's Santa?"

I let out a sigh, "You guys really left them in the dark, huh?"

"We have to go slow with them," Sam answered. "Human culture _can_ be confusing."

* * *

The next morning was hectic. I walked into the kitchen, expecting it to be empty, but found it teaming with life.

Judy, Sarah, Sam, and Mikaela were all preparing food for Easter dinner that day.

I frowned upon seeing them. I hadn't slept in _that_ late. It was only 9:30, so why were they in the kitchen already? "Erm, hi," I muttered in a quiet voice.

Sam's mom looked up at me and smiled, "You're up, that's good. How are you?"

"Good, you?"

"Oh, I'm fine dear. Would you like me to make you something for breakfast?"

I shook my head as I headed to the unoccupied fridge, "Nah, I'll just have cereal."

As I ate my breakfast, the four others busied themselves with different tasks. I watched them each for a while.

When I had finished my breakfast, I washed out the bowl in the sink. "You guys need any help?" I asked, drying my hands off with a towel.

Judy smiled at me, "Actually dear, we've just about finished." I gave her a small smile before leaving the kitchen.

* * *

I decided to try and find the twins. The last time I had seen them was around 2pm the day before and I felt like hanging out with them.

Able to find the hallway that their room was in, I turned to the first door on the left. It was unlocked and slid open with ease. "Hello?" I called into the room. "Anyone home?"

There was no reply, so I looked around the room.

"Hellooo?"

I frowned at seeing that the room was empty. _Well, _now_ what?_ I wasn't sure where the twins could be, and most certainly wasn't about to go looking for them. With my luck, I'd probably end up dead somehow.

* * *

Well, quite a bit of time has passed since I started this chapter. I'm now feeling better (although I still have a slight cough). I have to admit, I don't really like this chapter. This one and the next are basically filler chapters, since exciting stuff can't be happening _all_ the time! But I promise, action is in the near future! I also have another secret… I'm kinda done with story. My mind is already off into the sequel. So, that means that there are probably about four more chapters of this story! And sorry 'bout the somewhat short, rushed, and crappy chapter that you just read. The next ones should be better.

**TF:A Stuff I want to rant about:**

**Predacon's Rising~**

Jettwins vs Dinobots = EPIC

Grimlock: Me, Grimlock, destroy!

*shoots at Jetstorm and misses*

Jetstorm: Your Grimlock am bad shot!

Bahahaha! Best lines ever.

When Wasp first met BA, all I could think was "God, he's such a freakin' _guy_!" Why you ask? Let's review his first words to Blackarachnia "Hum-ana, hum-ana, hum-ana." *face palm* Stupid….

NO! This show has taken away all of my fav characters! First Swindle, then Blurr, and now Wasp! I just want my old Waspy back! Sigh, and they just had to that Beast Wars reference at the end. ~never really like Beast Wars~

**Human Error Part 1~**

O.o Anyone else get a total Twilight Zone vibe from this episode?

When I saw all of the 'Cons, I squealed in delight, and searched the skies for Swindle. And then I remembered something. Swindle can't fly. Damn it!


	9. Holiday Part 2

A/N I really have nothing to say besides thanks for reading and reviewing!

Oh, and sorry for the long wait. I had testing last week and haven't really been in the mood to write.

* * *

Ch. 9 Holiday Part 2

Pursing my lips, I turned and walked out of the twins' room. _Well now what? _Sighing, I walked down the hallway, thinking of what I could do. I had no idea where the twins were, or any Autobot for that matter.

Then, I remembered Ratchet. He was the medic, so he must be in the medbay, right? It seemed logical to me.

I smiled to myself and continued onward towards the medbay. Ratchet had to know where the twins were, and if he didn't, he could contact them by comlink. _I am soo smart._

* * *

The medbay door slid open, and I stepped inside. Ratchet didn't look up from his spot when he snapped, "That better not be you, Sideswipe. I just patched you up!"

I flinched a bit at his sharp tone, but recovered quickly. "Uh, no it's just me."

He looked up momentarily and grunted. "What do you want?"

"Um, do you happen to know where Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are?"

"I believe Optimus put them on monitor duty."

"Could you take me to wherever they are?" I saw Ratchet frown. "Please?" I added.

Ratchet sighed, stopped what he was doing, and came over to me. I grinned triumphantly as he put a hand out for me. "Any particular reason you want to find those two?" he asked.

I shrugged, "I'm bored."

* * *

It turned out that the monitor room wasn't too far from the medbay.

Once inside, I saw the twins sitting and staring at a screen. The both turned their heads toward the door and grinned.

"Ratchet!" Sideswipe said, while getting up. "How nice of you to come and take over for us! Well, Sunny and I will be going now-"

Ratchet cut him off. "Hold up, I'm only making a delivery." He pointed down at me in his other hand.

I waved at the twins. Sideswipe looked down at me, "Oh." He seemed a bit disappointed that he still had monitor duty.

Ratchet placed me on the desk and left without another word. Sideswipe had returned to his seat, and sat down with a sigh. "Why did we have to get stuck with the most boring job ever?"

Sunstreaker snorted, "'Cause we weren't supposed to have a human to babysit."

"But now ya do," I put in.

He rolled his optics. "Thanks for pointing out the obvious."

"No problem, Sunshine," I replied with a smirk. The twins resumed looking at the monitors in front of them. "So, what exactly are you doing?"

"We're looking out for any Decepticon activity," Sideswipe replied.

"Oh." I wrinkled my nose, "Sounds boring." The twins nodded in agreement.

Sighing, I sat down on the table and rested my chin in my hand. My eyes were staring intently at the same screen that Sunny and Sides were watching. It looked like a map of… somewhere. _The desert in Nevada, I guess._ There didn't seem to be anything really strange about it, so I didn't focus much on it. Instead, I let my mind wander into la-la-land.

No more than fifteen minutes had passed, and I had laid down on my back. I was looking up at the ceiling when I let out a loud sigh. "I'm _bored_," I declared, also rather loudly.

"Wha?" Sideswipe replied groggily. I lifted my head slightly to see Sideswipe sit up and stretch his arms.

"I _said, _'I'm bored'."

"Well, what should we do then?"

I thought for a moment. "I dunno." Pausing, I waited for one of the twins to say something, but they both stayed quiet. I frowned and said, "I _want_ to do the Easter egg hunt, but… there's still like _hours_ until that."

"What the slag is _that_?" Sunstreaker asked in an annoyed tone.

Suppressing a groan, I replied, "Why don't you look it up? You guys have access to the internet, right?" The twins nodded. "Good, so _use_ it!"

After a few moments Sunstreaker scowled, "It seems a bit childish… _and_ stupid."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Well, you can think what you want about it, but _I'm_gonna do it. And I'm pretty sure Sam and Mikaela are too…and probably Glen." Sunstreaker merely snorted in response, so I laid back down in a huff. I wiggled a bit, trying and failing to get comfortable, and closed my eyes.

_Ding!_

My eyes shot open. _Idea alert!_ I sat up quickly with a wide grin on my face. "I just had the best idea ever," I proclaimed to the twins.

"Oh yeah?" Sideswipe remarked.

"Oh yes indeed," I replied while clapping my hands together. "All of the Autobots should join in on the Easter egg hunt!"

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker just stared at me.

Narrowing my eyes, I continued, "C'mon! What better way to learn about humans than _participating_ in things we do? It'll be fun!" The twins shared a glance before shrugging.

"Sure," Sideswipe said. "Why not?"

I threw my arms into the arms. "Yes! Score one for the squishy!"

* * *

I felt my eyes start to close, but I opened them quickly to try and wake myself up. Glancing at my cell phone, I saw the current time. _11:47_ I suppressed a groan, and put my phone back into my pocket. The twins and I were still in the monitor room. Monitoring what, I didn't know, since there was absolutely _nothing_ happening.

Even though only an hour had passed, it felt more like five. _School feels shorter than this. _Sideswipe had fallen asleep a few minutes beforehand, which left me and Sunstreaker. We had tried to talk, but quickly became silent because, well, Sunstreaker sucked at small talk. Not that I really liked small talk to begin with.

My mouth stretched wide in a yawn. I was in a sitting position, but readjusted to lying on my side. I felt my eyelids begin to droop again. _I'll just close my eyes and rest…_The last thing I heard before falling asleep was a faint snoring noise coming from Sunstreaker.

My eyes shot open at the sound of a scraping noise. I sat up quickly with a groan. I realized that I had fallen asleep. _Wait, what was that noise that woke me?_ My gaze drifted over to the twins. It looked like Sideswipe had shifted positions slightly.

_What time is it?_

The clock on my phone read _1:32_. I had to let the time register before I could do anything else. My eyes widened when I remembered. We were having an early dinner at 2 o'clock.

I got up and stretched, hoping that it would wake me up a bit more. Even though I had taken a nap, I still felt quite groggy. While rubbing my eyes, I walked over to the twins' heads, which were resting on the desk.

"Hey, time to get up," I said.

They didn't move or respond.

This time I raised my voice, "Wake _up_!"

Sideswipe mumbled a bit, but made to move to get up.

I narrowed my eyes, got in front of Sideswipe, and kicked him in the head, "Get up you lazy bums!" There was a dull pain in my foot after it made contact with Sideswipe's head. _Damn, that actually hurt._

Finally, Sideswipe lifted his head and onlined his optics. "Hmm?"

I smiled and said, "Good, you're up. Now can you wake Mr. Sunshine over here?" Sideswipe leaned to towards his brother and gave him a hard shove, almost causing him to fall out of his chair. Sunstreaker's optics onlined quickly, and he caught himself before falling. He turned and growled at Sides, who in return just grinned.

"Now that we're all up and accounted for," I said, "Let's go!"

The twins looked at me in confusion. "Go where?" Sideswipe asked.

"The rec room, of course! Where else would we go?"

"But, we have to watch the monitors."

I pointed to the screen behind me, "Does it _look_ like there's anything wrong?"

Sunstreaker stole a glance at the screen, "No-"

"And has there been anything wrong for the past few hours?" I asked, cutting Sunstreaker off.

"No."

"Then, let's go!"

* * *

We entered the rec room, to find it filled with the other Autobots and people. Sideswipe put me on the ground near the other people, and we began to talk a bit.

Judy was telling me about the first time she met the Autobots, and how she screamed her head off. I laughed, and told her a bit about my first encounter with the Autobots.

After we finished with our stories, Judy drifted away and I stood off by myself, looking around the rec room. I studied each of the Autobots carefully, trying to take in as much detail as possible. It was amazing, really, to know that they were so complex. They were really very similar to humans in that way.

I snapped back to reality when Judy and Sarah stared the Easter egg hunt. To my surprise, everyone joined in. Yes, even the Autobots. Although, the Autobots just pointed them out to us, since they didn't have an interest in candy.

When the egg hunt was over, all of the humans went to the dining room for an early dinner.

The smell of the food reminded me of my family back in California. They were probably eating right then, too. I sighed, hoping that the Decpticons would just leave my town alone so that I could go back. I was starting to feel homesick, and wanted nothing more than to just curl up in my own bed.

A few minutes after we began to eat, we were interrupted by Jazz. "Yo," he said, gaining our attention. "There's somethin' that everyone needs ta see."

Frowning, I got up and followed everyone else out to the rec room. There, everyone was picked up by an Autobot. Sideswipe stooped down for me, and placed me on his shoulder. "What's this all about?" I asked him.

Sideswipe shook his head, "Dunno."

"I bet it has to do with the monitors," Sunstreaker put in.

It turned out that Sunstreaker had been correct with his statement. It _did_ have to do with the monitors.

Jazz nodded in the direction of the screen that the twins and I had been watching earlier. "_This_ is what ya needed to see."

* * *

Cliffhanger! I'm so mean… but don't worry; the next chapter should be up within a day or two. That's why it took me so long to get this one up. I got distracted and began to write the next chapter. And I can guarantee that it has ACTION.

So, sorry for the crappy chapter :P I don't like this one very much, but it will have to do.

**TF:A Stuff (no Endgame, because it would be too long)**

_Human Error Part 2: _Wreckgar! Yay, he came back! I was afraid that he was just gonna be left in the ocean forever.

Soundwave was cool, although the guitar thing was weird. I mean, really? Guitars?

_Decepticon Air: _Really only one thing needs to be said for this; SWINDLE'S BACK, BABY! Woot! He is soo friggin' awesome! Thank you Sentinel for flying through that electric storm!

Gah… Sentinel as the Magnus? Cybertron is doomed… might as well wrap it up in a bow and hand it over to the 'Cons.

_This is Why I Hate Machines: _GRRRR! I hate Sentinel! Why can't he just listen to Perceptor and Alpha Trion? THEY KNOW WHAT THEY'RE DOING!

And the Jet-twins! Gosh, they need to start thinking for themselves.

Oh yeah, Ratchet took the hammer! In yo _face_ Sentinel! And Jazz went to Earth! Ha!

So yeah, I'll talk about Endgame Part 1&2 in the next chapter. Review please! 3

-Panic Switch


	10. Attack

A/N BWAHAHAHAHA! The action begins now! Well, first I want to say thanks to KisaraCrystal, Speckatch, angelswings217, someonewayoverhyper, Elita One, TFSTARFIRE, KimTheKat, whitedino, Flower K. Owl, MixChick, Inspire165, xXKaira-himeXx, megagenie, and my anonymous reviewer(s) for reviewing. _And_ I need to tell you that **THERE IS AN IMPORTANT NOTE AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER.**

_Now_ the action will begin!

* * *

Ch. 10 Attack

We all looked at the screen that Jazz had pointed to. At the top of the screen, a little blinking dot could be seen.

"So, that's giving off an energy signal?" I asked, not really sure what the importance of the light was.

To my slight surprise, Jazz nodded. "Yup, not sure what it is though."

"Wait," Mikaela said, "Why aren't your guys' energy signals on there?"

"Our energy signals are programmed into the computer. They won't show up unless we want them to by switching the programming on the computer."

Mikaela nodded, satisfied with the answer.

"What is _that_ then?" Sam asked.

"Well, we have a piece of the Allspark somewhere over in that part of the base. We thought that all of its power was gone, but who knows what happened to it," Jazz replied.

"We'll go check it out," Sideswipe volunteered, throwing his arm around his brother. Sunstreaker merely rolled his optics at him.

Optimus nodded, "It is probably nothing, but it needs to be checked out."

Sideswipe pointed to me, still perched on his shoulder. "Can she come with?" he asked. "Like you said, it's probably nothing, and even if it is something, she'll be safe with us."

"If Paris wants to accompany you two, I see no harm in it."

I gave a shrug, "Sure, why not?"

* * *

The signal had been coming from the other side of the base, a part I hadn't been to before. It was mostly just a few storage rooms for energon and spare parts.

When we got to the door to the room where the signal had been coming from, Sideswipe set me on the ground.

"Hey!" I exclaimed in surprise.

"Stay out here," Sideswipe said.

I rolled my eyes, "It's probably nothing, remember?"

He just shrugged, "Just a precaution." He and Sunstreaker then each sub spaced a laser gun, and entered the room.

"If I die out here, it's your fault!" I yelled after them. All I heard in response was a laugh. I pursed my lips and stuffed my hands into my jacket pockets.

The twins weren't gone long before I heard something. It sounded like a voice, but it wasn't coming from the room in front of me, it was coming from around the corner a few feet to my right.

Collecting all of my courage, I inched a little closer to the corner, hoping to figure out what was making noise. I froze with fear as I clearly heard a voice talking. "…Ravage: Eject." The voice had an eerie monotone, and sounded more robot-like than the Autobots'.

I was about to back away, and get the twins' help when I heard a scraping noise. In front of me, coming from the shadows, was a bright red orb. As it got closer, I saw that the orb was really a red eye. I gulped, and put my hands up in front of me, defensively.

Whatever the thing was growled and stepped out of the shadows. It was a robot alright, but looked more like an animal.

Laughing nervously, I managed to say, "Heh, nice kitty…dog…robot, thing." It snarled at me and bared its teeth.

Turning heel, I took off into the room the twins were in. "Decepticon!" I yelled out. I could hear the 'Con following me, and I was barely managing to stay ahead of it. _Crap, crap, crap…where the hell are Sideswipe and Sunstreaker? _

As I took a few more steps, a blur of red appeared in front of me. Looking up, I realized that it was Sideswipe.

"Turn around!" he yelled at me, aiming his gun at the 'Con behind me.

Not questioning him, I skidded to a stop and promptly turned around. I went to the right of the Decepticon, which ran straight to Sideswipe. I heard Sideswipe fire his weapon at the other robot, but I wasn't sure if he hit it. But I wasn't about to stop and check.

Following Sideswipe's orders, I went back through the door to the hallway. I went to the right, the direction that we had come from earlier. If I was lucky, I would run into some Autobots.

But, of course, I was not lucky.

Something caught hold of the hood on my jacket, and pulled me back. I gagged and stumbled backwards into whatever caught me. I shrunk away when I saw red optics glaring at me, but it grabbed one of my arms to keep me in place.

Holding onto my hood and arm was a small, red transformer. It was small compared to the Autobots, but still bigger than me.

Smirking, the 'Con said, "Hey bro, look what I caught."

Another bot emerged from behind the one holding me. He was purple in color, and the same height as his 'brother'.

The new bot also smirked, "Looks like the Autobots got themselves a pet."

I struggled in the grip of the red bot. "Let go!" I shouted.

The two 'Cons laughed. "I say we pound the meat-bag," the purple one said.

"What about Boss' orders?"

"We have to keep the Autobots busy. I'm sure saving their pet will distract them enough."

With my free hand, I managed to unzip my jacket and slip out of it. Stunned, the red 'Con loosened his grip on my arm and I was able to yank it free. My jacket was still in his hands, but at the moment I could've cared less.

As I began to run down the hallway, away from the two smaller 'Cons, I heard one of them shriek, "Ewww! It shed its skin!" Had I not been scared out of my mind, I would have laughed at his comment.

The two 'Cons began to chase after me, but thankfully didn't shoot at me. They were yelling at each other about 'letting the squishy get away'. I just hoped that they wouldn't catch 'the squishy' again.

All of a sudden, I felt the ground shake. Not enough to make fall, but enough for me to notice it. _What the…?_

A smile spread across my face as I saw the other five Autobots round the corner ahead of me.

To avoid being trampled, I pressed myself up against one of the walls. All but Bumblebee ran past me to take care of the Decepticons. I looked down the hall to see the two 'Cons that had chased me transform their arms into piledrivers. With their transformed arms, they began to pound the ground, causing me to lose my balance and fall over.

"Whoa," I exclaimed as I fell to the ground. "What the hell are they _doing_?"

Instead of getting an answer, Bumblebee scooped me up and ran back the way he and the others had come from. "We're going to the med bay, because that's where the other humans are. It's safest there since the doors can lock." I nodded in response as I clung to his hand for dear life.

Looking around, I recognized the part of the hallway we were in. _The monitor room shouldn't be too far away…_ As we got closer to it, a loud explosion erupted from behind us. Bumblebee stumbled forward, but caught himself before he fell.

Dust and debris cover a section of the hallway behind us. I looked behind Bumblebee and saw that another Decepticon had busted through one of the base's outside walls.

Suddenly, Bumblebee placed me on the ground and transformed into his car mode. "Get in!"

The passenger door was already open, so I jumped in without hesitation. My heart was pounding as Bee sped down the hallway, away from the 'Con.

Daring to look back, I saw that the Decepticon had also transformed into its alt mode. My eyes widened in fear as it turned into a fighter jet. _Holy crap… we're so gonna die. _

My fear, however, was short lived as it became apparent that the 'Con's alt mode was too wide for the hallway. I smirked, knowing that Bee now had the upper hand since their alt modes were much faster than their robot modes.

The smirk was wiped from my face when the 'Con turned into a tank, though.

"Not fair!" I shouted.

Bumblebee managed a weak laugh, "Decepticons don't play fair."

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Nowhere."

"Huh?"

"The Decepticons aren't here to fight. They would've attacked first if they were. We think that they're looking for something. So right now, I'm just trying to stay ahead of Blitzwing and keep him away from the others." I took it that 'Blitzwing' was the 'Con that was following us.

No sooner had Bee finished talking, Blitzwing made a sharp U-turn, and went back down the hallway.

"What the-" I started to say.

**Bumblebee, Soundwave, the Cassetteicons, and the Seekers have fallen back. Are you and Paris alright? **said Optimus through his com link.

**We had a run in with Blitzwing, but he has turned back too. Other than that, we are fine.**

**Good. We will meet up back at the medbay.**

* * *

When Bee and I pulled up to the medbay, the doors were already open. The other Autobots and humans were inside, and we quickly joined them.

Bumblebee opened my door, and I staggered out so he could transform. I looked down at my hands to see that they were shaking.

"You ok?"

I looked up to see Mikaela. I let out a breath of air that I hadn't realized I had been holding, and nodded.

The twins made their way over to me. "You're not hurt are you?" Sideswipe asked, sounding worried. Even Sunstreaker seemed to be concerned about my condition.

"Yeah, I just a minute to calm down," I replied.

"What happened?" Sam said. I looked up and saw that his question had been directed to all of the Autobots.

Jazz shook his head, "The 'Cons weren't here to fight. They were lookin' for somethin'."

"Do you know what it was?" Maggie asked.

Jazz shook his head, but Ironhide nodded. "I saw Soundwave leave with the Allspark fragment we had," the weapons specialist explained.

"I thought you guys said that its energy was drained," Maggie said with a frown.

"That's why I don't understand why the 'Cons took it."

* * *

I woke the next morning feeling better. I was still a bit shaken up by the whole ordeal the day before, but I hadn't been hurt.

Jazz and the twins had spent the rest of the day before in the medbay, since they had minor injuries. After they had been repaired, Ratchet all but threw them out of the medbay.

I was in the Rec room with Sam, Mikaela, Bee, Jazz, and the twins. We were all talking and having a good time.

To my surprise, my cell phone began to ring. I frowned, recognizing the ring tone as the one for my mom. I couldn't figure out why she was calling, since I had called her the day before.

Everyone got quiet while I answered my phone, so that I could hear.

"Hello?"

"Paris! Where the _hell_ are you?" came my mom's voice.

Only one thought crossed my mind at that moment.

_Busted._

* * *

Ha-ha! Finally, we got to the action :) Phew, I was on a roll with this chapter! Yeah, yeah, it's kinda rushed and jumping around, but it's supposed to be all crazy like that!

Ok, back to business. First off, I would like to say that I am officially _depressed. _TF:A is over. And there won't be another season. Gah! There are still SOO many unanswered/solved things! What about Rodimus and his team? Huh? And the Dinobots? How 'bout Swindle? And Blurr, god dammit, he's still ALIVE. Just in cube form. I mean, he isn't grey, so he isn't dead!

And then they went and killed Prowl. It was sad, but… it almost seemed meant for him. The one thing that I _really_ like about this season was Prowl's character development.

**IMPORTANT NOTICE! READ BELOW:**

'So Believe' will be coming to an end soon. One more chapter left. But y'know what that means?

SEQUEL!

Yes, there is a sequel in store for all you guys (and me too, haha).

Now, I'm not giving away too much, but I will say that there will be more Autobots coming in the story! And this is where you come in. I have a poll up on my profile to see which Autobots you guys want to appear in the sequel. I'm not sure how many new ones will be in it, but the numbers range from 4-7. But please keep in mind that I will only bring in Autobots that I'm familiar with. And also keep in mind that I may choose to ignore the poll result completely if I end up coming up with a plot that will only work with certain 'Bots.

Please go and vote! I think you can vote for up to five…

Thank you guys soo much for sticking around!

Remeber to review! You'll get a cookie :3

-Panic Switch


	11. Home

A/N It's the last chapter! **READ NOTE AT THE END.**

Onward to the story!

* * *

Ch. 11 Home

"Mom?" I asked nervously into the phone.

"I want an _answer_, Paris! What's wrong with you? Lying about where you are!"

My breath caught in my throat. I quickly stood up from the couch and walked over to the other side of the giant table.

"Well?" my mom said.

"I can't tell you now, but I promise I'll explain it later."

"_Later_? Just tell me where you are now!"

"Mom, please," I said, holding back tears. All the bad feelings I got from lying were catching up with me. "I promise that I'm ok. I'll be back tomorrow and explain everything, ok?"

She was silent for a moment before saying, "If you're not back tomorrow, I'm calling the police."

I let out a sigh of relief, "Thank you."

* * *

After I hung up with my mom, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker took me to Prime's office. I had to let him know what happened with my mom, and he also wanted to tell _me _something.

Optimus was sitting at his desk when we came in. "Have a seat, please," he told us, gesturing to the two chairs in front of his desk.

Optimus looked at me with a smile, "So, what is it that you needed to tell me?"

"It's my mom," I stated. "She, found out that I wasn't where I said I was and… I have to be back by tomorrow." I hung my head down, a little from sadness and a little from embarrassment. "And," I continued, "I told her that I would explain _everything_ to her."

Optimus nodded. "I had a feeling that this was going to happen. The Decepticons have left your town, so it is safe for you to return." As I opened my mouth to say something, but Optimus put his hand up. "One more thing, you may tell your mother about us."

My eyes widened, "Wait, what? Why?"

"Because we have all agreed that it would be in your best interest, and the twins', if we relocated to your town." I looked at him with confusion. What did _I _do to make them relocate? Optimus answered my unasked question. "Paris, you made friends with the twins when none of other humans did. I do not think they wish to see you go."

Turning around I looked up at Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. "Really?"

They both grinned at me. "Of course!" Sideswipe exclaimed. "Even Sunshine here would miss ya."

I smiled back at them.

"Sam will be attending a college near your town," Optimus continued.

"And everyone else?" I asked him, turning back to face him.

"Mikaela will be staying here for her own personal reasons. And Glen and Maggie have their jobs here with the government. Sam's parents will, of course, return to their own house."

"And the Lennox's?"

"Sarah and Annabelle will remain here, while Captain Lennox will accompany us to our new base."

"Oh." My gaze trailed to my feet. _Is it my fault that they're being cut off from the Autobots?_

"Do not think that this is your doing. They have all chosen what they would like to do. It has nothing to with our base moving," Optimus reassured me.

"Ok. So… when are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning," Optimus stated.

I nodded in response and turned to leave. Sunstreaker held out his hand for me and I climbed on. "Optimus?" I said.

"Yes?"

"Thank you. For everything."

* * *

My hands clenched the sides of my seat as Sideswipe drove up to my house.

"Hey, can you let go? It's like claws are digging into me."

I immediately let go of the seat. "Oops, sorry." Since I couldn't use him as a live stress ball any longer, I tapped one of my feet.

"Nervous?" Sideswipe asked me.

"Yeah," I confessed. My foot ceased to bounce when I realized that Sideswipe could feel that too.

Sooner than I had hoped, we turned a corner and were in front of my house. I gulped, not showing any sign of getting out.

"You'll be fine," Sideswipe told me. He opened my door for me and I stepped out.

I walked up to my front door, repeating in my head what I was going to say. _You can do this. You survived a 'Con attack, you can do this._ Before I could even raise my hand to the door, it flew open.

Standing in the doorway was my mom, with relief and anger in her eyes. Not saying a word she pulled me into a hug.

When she pulled away she said, "I was so worried about you."

"I know."

"What were you thinking?"

"I… I guess I wasn't."

"Where were you?"

I stayed silent for a few moments. "Well… I can't really tell you." My mom opened her mouth to protest, but I interrupted. "I can't _tell_ you, but I can _show_ you."

She gave me a questioning look, but followed me when I turned around and went to the driveway.

When she saw the red car in our driveway she stopped and asked, "Who is _that_?"

"A friend," I stated. "You have to trust me on this, Mom." She didn't move any closer to the car. "He's with the government."

"The government?" She looked between me and the car, "What did you _do_?"

I didn't answer, but instead got into Sideswipe.

"Paris! Get out of that car!"

"No, Mom. _You_ need to get _in_ the car."

She inched closer to the car and looked at the driver, "Prove that you're with the government."

Sideswipe went to answer, but I cut him off, "You need to trust me on this. He's a friend."

My mom looked between me and Sideswipe's holoform. She finally sighed and got into the back of the car.

I let out a quiet sigh of relief as Sideswipe backed out of the driveway and my mom didn't attempt to jump out of him.

* * *

The car ride to the Autobot's new base had been short and quiet. I was glad that my mom had decided to stop asking questions for the time being.

As we pulled up to the military base, we were stopped by a group of guards.

"Name?" one of them asked.

"Autobot Sideswipe."

The soldier peered into the car and saw the Autobot insignia on the dashboard. "Proceed," he stated and let us pass.

Sideswipe drove to a garage-type building that looked big enough to house a few planes. _Perfect for the Autobots._ The door was open, so Sideswipe drove right in.

"What are we doing here?' my mom hissed at me.

I rolled my eyes, thankful that my mom couldn't see my face. "I told you that he was with the government."

As Sideswipe came to a stop, he opened the doors for us. "How did he do that?" my mom gasped.

I got out of the car and my mom followed suit.

When Sideswipe shut his doors, six other cars pulled up in front of us. "Who are they?" my mom whispered to me.

"You'll see… and please don't scream."

"Scream?"

The normal looking cars in front of us began to transform into their robots forms. I smiled broadly at them, while my mom just gaped. _Thank you for not screaming._

I stepped forward a bit," Guys, this is my mom. Mom, these are my friends, the Autobots."

* * *

To Be Continued

WOOT! My first story from start to finish! I'm extremely proud of myself right now and have the urge to get up and do a happy dance, but I don't want to freak my mom out.

Thank you, thank you, _thank you_, to everyone who has read/reviewed and stayed with this story! It means a lot to me, and I can't wait for the sequel to begin!

In other news, I saw Revenge of the Fallen last night and had my imagination sparked by it. This means that I may have some things from the movie in my sequel. And I also suggest that you go see the movie right now, because it was awesome!

My poll is still up, and will be up for a while, so vote if you haven't already! The sequel will take a while to come out, since I want to get a main plot down and actually know where I want to take it.

BUT, be on the look out for 'Folie', a fic made up of one-shots about the time in between 'So Believe' and the sequel (which might be called 'Pathways') The first chapter of 'Folie' should be up soon, so check for it!

Well, I guess this is goodbye for the time being! See ya!

-Panic Switch


	12. Sequel

Author's Note

Attention!

The sequel to 'So Believe' (this story!) is up now!

You can find it under the name 'Pathways' on my profile!


End file.
